Pewdie & Cry play SEQUEL
by SheMajinGamer
Summary: Pewds gets an Internship at this Video Game company that tests Video Games. Pewds loves the Internship, at first. But right when Pewds starts to work there. His boss, Clyde, begins to sexual harass him. Pewds tries his best to get his boss behind bars but he has no proof. Now he'll try anything to expose his boss of his crimes, Anything. Pewds x Cry.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY FOR CONFUSING: For those who didn't read the first story and decided to go to my other stories to find it and wasn't there. It was mostly made by another fanfic author, WishfullyThinking. The last two chapters on that story were made by me. If you want to read the prequel to this, go to WishfullyThinking. Her story was up on adoption and I adopted, sort of. Fanfiction doesn't allow us to pass on stories, so we agreed to put all chapters I make on her account. But she's a little, inactive, right now. So, I'm putting all my chapters for this series on my account. I sent her a message about this too so she would get confused too. Here is chapter one and two.

[Three weeks later]

Pewds POV

Cry and I have been living together in Italy for almost a month like a big, happy fucking family. Expect without much of the big part. Although today I wasn't in the best mood. I found out that my boss of the job I work for is selling the company. So I need a new job to make money for me and Cry. Maybe I'll ask him if he knew any jobs wanted. He was reading at the newspaper, I'd figured he might have stopped by the Wanted Jobs at some point.

"Hey Cry, Did you perhaps see the Wanted Jobs in that newspaper there?" I asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Cry asked.

"Because my boss is selling the company and now I need a new job." I said.

"Oh, that must suck." Cry said.

"Naw, I didn't really like the job anyway. But I do need a job to make money." I said.

"Well, here. I was almost done with the newspaper anyway." Cry said handing me the newspaper. I looked through the jobs that I had some experience with. That's when I found the perfect one.

"Oh my god! Cry, do you this shit?!" I said.

"What?" Cry asked.

"Here, look. There's a paid internship that tests video games for glitches, bugs, or others needs of fixing. They are looking for an experienced video gamer with over the age of twenty-one. I'm over twenty-one! And it says it's run by Clyde Parks, the Clyde Parks! He's run three video game companies and is one of my video game idols." I said.

"Wow, this is a real thing?" Cry asked.

"Apparently. My eyes just caught it. I can test games that aren't even out yet and meet Clyde Parks! This is the perfect internship for me! I'll go there today, look after Maya till I get home." I said.

"Okay. Bye Sexy." Cry said then giving me a kiss.

"Bye." I said walking out the door.

[Twenty minutes later]

I had my application and my resume. The drive wasn't exactly long; the Interpreter wasn't that far away. When I stepped out of the car, the Interpreter like twenty stories high. I entered the building and I found assistance.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I'm here for the Video Game Internship opening." I said.

"Go up to floor eleven and then go to room F-14, that's where your interview will be." She said.

"Thank you." I said. I got to the eleventh floor and walked to room F-14. When I looked through the window, I saw a man in a business suit, but his appearance didn't look like he was the business type. I entered the room to find my greeted.

"Hello, you must be Felix. Or as I have seen, Pewdiepie. It's an honor to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"And you're Clyde Parks, you're one of my video game idols" I said.

"I get that a lot, oh please, take a seat." Clyde said. We then both sat down and talked about the internship. Once we we're done, he handed me the internship.

"I look forward to working with you."

"Me too." I said.

"But, there's something I should tell you. Every time a new intern or worker comes here, we usually treat them like crap at first. No matter who they are, so that means you. Think you can handle it?" Clyde asked.

"It's worth it, so are you going to treat me like crap too?" I asked.

"I usually do with other newbies. But, I like you. And not just because you're Pewdiepie. So, I'll tell you this. If I do treat you like crap, it's an act. But with the choice of every newbie that comes here, they try to kiss up to me. Like bringing me coffee when I really wants some. Then you get a little inside respect." Clyde said then winked.

"Heh heh, got it." I said. Clyde took out a few video game alphas and papers.

"Here, your first job is to test these alpha games and tell us if there was any bugs we need to fix in these forms." Clyde said and handed me the forms and alpha games. I looked at my watch to see what time it was, 8:00 P.M. Cry and I are going on a date at 8:30 P.M. I decided to call him.

-_Ring ring- _

"Hey Cry."

"Hey Felix, did you get the internship?" Cry asked.

"Yea, I did. Clyde hired me, and he also gave me some alpha video games and papers to work on" I said.

"Oh, are you able to get it done by 8:30. Or should we postpone that date?" Cry asked.

"It's probably going to take a while for me to get it done; can we postpone that date to tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Okay, tomorrow at 8." Cry said.

"Okay, see you at home. Love you." I said.

"Love you too." Cry said then hung up.

"Hey, Newbie. Get to it!" Clyde said then winked at me. I winked at him back. I was sent in to room F-30 which is the video game tester room. I tried all alphas and there were only minor bugs in each game. I filled out each form for each alpha I tried that the bugs in them. I look at the time and it was 9:00 P.M. Everyone else who worked here at the Interpreter had gone home. I went back to Clyde's office to return the alphas and forms.

"Here are the alphas and forms. All played and filled out." I said handing the alphas and forms to Clyde.

"Good." Clyde said.

"See you tomorrow, bye." I said about to walk out the door.

"Wait! Hang on a second." Clyde said. I turned around to see Clyde had to say. He walked over to the door and closed it. I got a nervous on what he had to say.

"Felix, I want your opinion. On a video game idea."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, you see I have this idea for a roleplaying game or RPG for short. Have you heard or played games like The Crooked Man, Paranoiac, and Witch's House?" Clyde asked.

"All of the above." I said.

"Well, in all of those games, the character's story that starts the conflict always starts in the past. I was thinking of a prequel of a RPG game so in the next game it will be easier to understand. Actually make a series of it." Clyde said.

"That sounds like a great idea! I always get so confused on what's going on. A series would make everything so much clearer!" I said.

"Which is why I want you and me to work on this idea." Clyde said.

"What?" I said.

"I want you and me to work on a RPG game series together." Clyde said

"Wait, why me?" I said.

"You want a career in video gaming, right?" Clyde asked

"O-of course." I said.

"Then I always say that someone needs at least one chance to make a big break. Plus, you have experience. I can teach you about the technology we use to create the games." Clyde said. I smiled.

"I hope you're eager to learn."

"I am! I am so eager to learn and work with you!" I said excited. Clyde took a moment and smiled at me. He slowly came closer to me, I got a little nervous then. He pushed me to the wall and kissed me. My eyes were wide open. I quickly pushed myself away from Clyde and we just stared at each other for a few seconds, speechless. My smile faded away into sadness. I then ran out of Clyde's office and exit myself out of the building. I felt as though I was about to break into tears. I quickly got into my car and drove away back home. What just happened between me and Clyde…?


	2. Chapter 2

[Monday Morning]

Pewds POV

I spent all night thinking on what happened last night. Did Clyde really just kiss me? Does he sexual harass all of his interns? It doesn't matter; I'm going to go to the Interpreter today and just talk to Clyde about it. There must be some explanation for him kissing me. But I can't tell Cry, he would kill Clyde. But Clyde couldn't have kissed me on purpose. Couldn't he?

-_Knock Knock Knock-_

I heard a knock at the door, but I didn't answer it. I heard a knock again, this time the guy knocking on my door let himself in. Thank God it was just Cry. I did notice that Cry wasn't in bed with me this morning when I woke up. He was holding lots of newspapers for some reason.

"The door was unlocked." Cry said then put the big pile of newspapers on the table.

"It's seven in the morning, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I bought as many papers as they had." Cry said.

"Have you seen it yet?"

"Oh, the RPG Prequel article. No, not yet." I said. I forgot that Clyde and I were put in the newspaper today about the RPG Prequel, but right now I'm not in the best mood to be reminded of Clyde and I together in an article.

"Good, because I want our first time to be together." Cry said then came to my side.

"I-It's really not that big of a deal." I said.

"Are you kidding?! This is a huge deal! My sexy video game boyfriend is making the first RPG prequel with Clyde Parks!" Cry said.

"Well then, let's open up the paper already!" I said at least trying to sound happy.

"Drum roll, please." Cry said doing a drum roll while I open the paper to the article. But, I couldn't find the article. I check every page in the newspaper but the article wasn't there.

"Where is it?" I asked myself out loud.

"What happened?" Cry asked.

"Something more pressing probably came up." I said.

"But this article could of have started your video game making career." Cry said. I let out a fake smile and turned to Cry.

"Don't worry; I'll get to the bottom of it." I said.

[A few hours later]

Cry had gone out to get some lunch and I was on Skype. I need advice about Clyde from a friend. So, I went to my contact list to see if Ken was online. I needed to tell somebody about this. Luckily, Ken was on Skype. I clicked on his name to join my chat, he accepted.

"Hey Pewds!" Ken said.

"Hey Ken!" I said.

"Oh, and I heard from Cry that you are making a RPG prequel with Clyde Parks. Congrats!" Ken said.

"Y-Yea. Ken, can I tell you something about that?"

"Oh, sure!" Ken said.

"It's a bit personal, if I tell you. Can you keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Ken asked.

"Okay, last night. Clyde was telling me of his ideas for the RPG Prequel and then he…" I said trying to get the words out.

"He what?" Ken asked.

"He kissed me." I said.

"What?! You kissed your boss?!" Ken said raising his voice a bit.

"On the lips?!"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" I said.

"We were working late just the two of us and he was discussing his ideas with me. Then all of a sudden-"

"Wait, you didn't like it. Did you?" Ken asked.

"What?! No! It was wrong, I ran out!" I said.

"Good." Ken said.

"Now everything is a mess! The RPG Prequel article wasn't in the newspaper today and Cry wants to know why." I said.

"You didn't tell Cry?" Ken asked.

"I can't, he would kill Clyde." I said.

"This is all my fault, maybe if I didn't act so immaturely-"

"He's your boss! What he did was sexual harassment. We have to tell someone about this!" Ken said.

"No! This co-op position is important to me; I don't want to screw it all up. I'm going to have to talk to him, make things right." I said.

[Monday afternoon]

I had just finished another set of alphas and forms for Clyde, once I give them to him. I'll talk to him in private about the kiss. I opened Clyde's door and set down the alphas and forms on his desk.

"Here are the next alphas and forms." I said.

"Thanks." Clyde said. I turned around and just stayed in Clyde's office for a moment. I took a deep breath and then I closed his door.

"Also, about last night-" I said until Clyde cut me off.

"Felix-" Clyde said.

"No." I said. Both of us were silent for a moment, so I broke the silence.

"Look, I really admire you. But, it's wrong. And your my boss and I didn't-"

"Felix, I understand." Clyde said.

"Y-You do?" I asked.

"I am so sorry." Clyde said.

"I don't know what got into me."

"I've been under a lot of stress lately and my wife is asking for a divorce." Clyde put his hand on his forehead.

"I know a friend of mine whose parents recently got divorced. And it was hard for him. But now he and his family are happier than ever." I said. Clyde smiled.

"You are very mature for your YouTube image." Clyde said. I smiled back. I turned back to Clyde's door to walk out of his office.

"I hope you don't hate me." I turned back to Clyde.

"I don't hate you, Clyde." I said.

"But I do need to know why you didn't run our RPG Prequel article."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you. I wanted to give it the best possible real estate, which is why we're running it today on the What's On section." Clyde said. Someone then opened Clyde's door. I think his name was Mitch.

"Sorry to interrupt but Clyde, but I need you to go to a video game conference in twenty minutes." Mitch said.

"Okay, Boss." Clyde said. Mitch then left Clyde's office and so did I until Clyde grabbed my arm.

"You didn't say anything to anyone about last night did you?"

"N-No, of course not." I said.

"Good." Clyde said packing his things.

"You know, do you want to tag along to this video game conference?"

"It's a great opportunity for a biting, young video game maker." I smiled.

"I would love to." I said.

"Then let's go." Clyde said showing me the door.

[Three hours later]

Clyde and I had just got in the Clyde's car from the most hilarious video game conference ever!

"The look on his face!" I said.

"I thought the video game company owner was going to blow a blood vessel!"

"How did you learn to do that?! Gains someone's trust and BAM, hit them with a grenade?!"

"I've had a lot of practice." Clyde said.

"Man, I want my life to be like this every day!" I said. Clyde then stared at me for a while with a small smile on his face.

"What?"

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." Clyde said.

"You know, this feeling that you have right now. Remember it, never lose it." I nodded.

"Impossible." I said.

"Oh, there's something I need to show you." Clyde said taking out his Kindle Fire.

"An Email came through during the video game conference." Clyde handed me his Kindle Fire. And when I opened it up, I saw our RPG Prequel article on the What's On section on the online newspaper.

"O-Oh my God." I said zooming in on the article.

"T-That's Me!" I smiled as big as I could.

"I can't believe this is real, I've been waiting for this my whole life-" I stopped talking when Clyde started playing with my hair and then put his fingers on my cheek gently.

"W-What are you doing?" I turned away from him.

"Come on, Felix. Nobody has to know." Clyde said. I started to move away from him but he just came closer.

"Felix, Felix."

"Please, stop." I said.

"No one needs to know." Clyde said.

"No!" I said. I unbuckled my seat belt and tried to get out of Clyde's car but he just kept fighting me back in.

"Felix, come on let's talk about this." Clyde said then locked the door on my side.

"No! I want to get out, let me out!" I said raising my voice a bit. I unlocked the Clyde's door by hand.

"Felix, you're overreacting." Clyde said.

"No, let me out!" I shouted, and then just when I almost escaped from Clyde. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his car.

"If you care about your video game making career then better keep your mouth shut!" Clyde said. Then he finally let me go. I got out of the car and Clyde closed the door. Then he drove away.

H-He, Why…


	3. Chapter 3

-Tuesday at Noon-

Pewds POV

When Cry wasn't home, I went back on Skype to talk to Ken, in tears.

"I fought for that co-op position." I said.

"We can go to another Video Game Internship about this. We can find you a new placement." Ken said.

"But it's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!" I said raising my voice a bit.

"I know, Pewds." Ken said. I wiped my tears and then angry struck me.

"You know what, I'm not going to let Clyde ruining this co-op position for me. Forget a new placement, forget a new Internship." I said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go through this alone." Ken said.

"I won't let him get away with this." I said then signed out of my Skype account.

-Tuesday afternoon-

I went back to the Internship and talked to Clyde's boss, Mitch. But he wasn't on my side.

"Are you aware of how serious his accusations are?" Mitch asked.

"I am aware." I said.

"I'm in a very difficult position here, and disappointed it had to come to this. It seems your infatuation with Clyde has crossed the line." Mitch said, I then became confused and angry.

"My, Infatuation?!" I said raising my voice.

"Clyde followed a report yesterday about your very inappropriate behavior. We have reliable workers here saying that you did kiss Clyde." Mitch said.

"Yea, we kissed but-!" I said.

"But you did kiss him, you just said so." Mitch said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is actually happening." I said.

"I'm sorry Felix, I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go." Mitch said.

"But you got it all wrong! Clyde harassed me!" I said.

"Please, you have to understand!"

"My hands are tied." Mitch said.

"I just want to be a Video Game Maker." I said in a weeping and high voice.

"If you're worried about failing your course, we can put them in co-op papers and not worry about them later." Mitch said.

"I swear I am telling the truth!" I yelled with watery eyes.

"I'll walk you to your desk to collect your things." Mitch said then walked to the door.

-One Hour Later-

I had finished packing my things in my office when I heard Clyde and another friend of his laughing over something. That's when all the rage I felt flowed out of me. I fast walked to Clyde and let the rage out.

"You ruined everything!" I yelled.

"I looked up to you, I wanted to be just like you. And you took advantage of me like some dumb, naïve little boy!" Clyde looked up to see everyone staring, including Mitch.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you at the Interpreter, good luck Felix." Clyde said trying to look cool in front of everyone and making me look like a overreacting liar. He turned back to his friend.

"Interns."

"You sexual harassed me!" I said started yell at the top of my voice. Clyde turned back at me and then I turned to everyone else who was watching us.

"Clyde Parks sexual harassed me! And the Interpreter will stop at nothing to protect him!" Then a security guard came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"He brays on young boys and- Don't touch me! I'm leaving!" I grabbed my things and ran out of the Interpreter with all eyes on me.

-Two hours later-

I told Ken on Skype everything that happened today at the Interpreter, with a bit more tears in my eyes.

"We can go to the police, my dad's a cop." Ken said.

"If I go to the police, they'll just make me feel like an idiot all over again." I said.

"They don't know that." Ken said.

"I have no proof, Ken!" I said in a high voice.

"It's my word against his and he's Clyde frickin Parks!"

"I'm just some dumb obsessed boy."

"I should of listen to you, Ken. I should of gone to someone."

"What about Cry?" Ken asked.

"Ugh, this would kill him." I said.

"Or he'd kill Clyde." Ken said.

"I wish." I said.

"I've never seen Cry this happy before, I can't burden him."

"If you need anything, I'm here on Skype." Ken said. I heard Cry coming downstairs and saw Ken and I on Skype.

"Aww, besties." Cry said. I wiped some of the tears off of my face when Cry noticed them.

"Wait, is everything okay?"

"Yea, we were just talking about new videogames." I said.

"Well, that combo is too much. I gotta go!" Ken said then logged out of his Skype. Cry had a present behind him and gave it to me.

"You know my birthday isn't for a couple of weeks, right?" I asked.

"This is better than your birthday." Cry said. When I opened up the present, it was a frame with… the RPG Series article in it.

"I forgot this came out today." I said.

"How does it feel?" Cry asked.

"You sacrificed a lot to get this." I said.

"Now, you'll never forget it." Cry said. This doesn't help anything. If anything, it makes everything worse now that I can't forget it. There was no smile on my face, so Cry then seemed confused.

"Oh no, you hate the frame choice, right?"

"I'm sorry there weren't that many options. You know I can take it back-"

"No! No, I love you." I said then kissed Cry for a couple of seconds.

"It's, It's really nice. Thank you."

"No problem." Cry said. I made a fake smile and Cry pulled me in for a snuggle.

Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
